


[Podfic] Eyes On the Sky

by Code_Blue



Series: [Podfic] Sky's the Limit [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Codependency, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code_Blue/pseuds/Code_Blue
Summary: Neither Ianto nor Suzie has ever really had a functional relationship. They're certainly not about to start now.Podfic of 'Eyes On the Sky' by blackkat
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Suzie Costello & Ianto Jones
Series: [Podfic] Sky's the Limit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777780
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] Eyes On the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eyes On the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/970214) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



**Text:** [Eyes On the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/970214)

 **Author:** [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat)

 **Reader:** [Code_Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code_Blue)

 **Length:** 18:57

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1eDGyl6lpadIPWV-cubhTuUaNygW0WmJD/view?usp=sharing) | [m4a](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1KjjbMRXESERnfHr1l2bn6DlhQd0DmuZh/view?usp=sharing)  


Have fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by the original and leave a review if you liked the story :)


End file.
